


Our New Lives

by Deadly_songbird1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alive Noah Czerny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ice Cream, M/M, Mrs. Parrish is actually nice, Omega Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_songbird1/pseuds/Deadly_songbird1
Summary: Adam's an omega and he's pregnant, Ronan's there and confused on how to help his boyfriend. Henry and Noah find out about it and they come to see who it is that's pregnant, little do they know that it's their one and only Adam Parrish. Then Mrs. Parrish finds out and visits him to see if it's true.





	1. Ice cream

Adam woke up to the feeling of wanting to throw up. He carefully and quietly got out of bed so that he wouldn’t wake his sleeping boyfriend then dashed out of Ronan’s bedroom to the bathroom in the kitchen/washroom/bathroom and dropped to his knees to throw up in the toilet. Adam knew what this meant. Since he was an omega he could have children. 

_ Shit.  _ Adam thought. 

He was pregnant. 

Soon he heard footfalls from the living room coming into the kitchen. He ignored them and kept throwing up. Fuck, he felt like shit. Once he was done puking he rested his head on the wall and brought his knees to his chest.

“Adam? Are you okay?” Gansey asked sleepily. Well that was one plus side. Gansey already knew he was an omega so that was okay. 

“Morning sickness…” Adam slurred sleepily. Gansey’s eyes widened and he motioned with one finger to give him a second. He left the bathroom quickly and Adam heard him waking Blue up. Adam also heard hushed voices then quick footsteps heading back to the bathroom. 

“Adam! Oh my goddess! This is so exciting!” Blue exclaimed. 

“Shhh! Ronan’s still asleep!” Adam scolded her quietly. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Ronan demanded groggily from the doorway of the kitchen/washroom/bathroom. “Adam, are you okay?” 

Adam didn’t know how to explain this to him. He still hadn’t told him about being an omega. 

“... y-yeah, I’m fine babe.” he said trying to sound reassuring. Ronan eyed him suspiciously. Adam suddenly leaned from his place by the wall to the toilet and instantly threw up. Ronan was at his side in a minute and rubbing his back. 

“I feel like shit…” Adam told them. Blue smiled knowingly, so did Gansey. Ronan scoffed. 

“Yeah that’s what happens when you’re sick.” Ronan replied. 

“He’s so oblivious.” Blue sighed. Gansey nodded in agreement. 

“Adam do you want me to tell him in the living room and Jane can stay here?” Gansey asked him kindly. Adam nodded and Blue swept in and held Adam while Gansey went to tell Ronan the news. Once they were out of the bathroom and in the living room Adam felt really nervous and he wanted to cry. He also wanted to be brave at the same time and not cry. He started to cry anyway. 

“It’s okay Adam. Ronan’ll understand, he always does.” Blue assured him. Adam nodded then felt hungry. 

“I’m hungry.” he mumbled. Blue got up and hurried to the fridge. She rustled around in the fridge for a few seconds then got into the freezer and brought out a tub of ice cream. She then went to the silverware drawer and got out a spoon. 

“Here, ice cream always helps.” she said kindly and gave him the bucket of chocolate ice cream with the spoon. He gratefully took the ice cream and started eating. It tasted good, at  least good enough that it helped with the hunger but he didn’t want to stop eating. Gansey walked into the kitchen/washroom/bathroom with a soft smile on his face but Ronan wasn’t with him. Adam heard the front door slam shut and Ronan’s BMW start up. 

“Where does that asshole think he’s going?” Blue demanded. 

“He said he was going to go pick up some things from the store. But don’t worry, he’ll be back soon!” Gansey informed them. Adam felt like curling up on the couch and watching T.V. while eating his ice cream with a blanket around him. 

“I wanna watch T.V.” he declared quietly. Gansey and Blue helped him up and they walked to the living room together. Adam kept eating ice cream while walking. Once Adam sat on the couch Blue turned the T.V. on and Gansey gave him a blanket and laid it on Adam’s legs. They all curled up on the couch and watched a few episodes of ‘The Flash’ until Ronan’s BMW rolled into the driveway. Gansey and Blue got up and told Adam to stay put while they went out to help Ronan with groceries. Adam pouted and said that he wanted to help too but they weren’t having any of it and strictly told him to stay put on the couch. As they went outside Adam shoveled another scoop of ice cream into his mouth and watched the rest of the episode that they were watching before Ronan rolled into the driveway. It was by far Adam’s favorite episode. Ronan shoved the door open with such force that Adam jumped from his spot on the couch and his ice cream fell to the floor. 

“My ice cream…” he said sadly while looking at the now ruined ice cream on the floor. Adam felt like crying again. He felt his eyes burn with the new forming tears. 

“Shit, sorry babe. I shouldn’t have fucking slammed the door open.” Ronan said softly and rushed over to his boyfriend. 

“My ice cream…” Adam repeated with tears starting to roll down his cheeks. 

“It’s okay babe, I’ll get you more ice cream okay?” Ronan said trying to calm down the now crying Adam.

“Ronan Lynch! Just what did you do now?” Gansey questioned rushing in to see what the crying was about. 

“I accidently shoved the door too hard and Adam dropped his ice cream.” Ronan replied trying to calm down Adam who was now sobbing. 

“My ice cream!” Adam cried with tears now rushing down his cheeks like a waterfall. Gansey quickly ran over to the ruined ice cream and cleaned it up. Blue ran into the kitchen and pulled out another tub of ice cream for Adam. 

“Here sweetie, it’s okay we’ve got more!” Blue told him with a smile and plopped it down in front of him on the living room table. Ronan pulled Adam close in a tight reassuring and apologetic hug. Adam stopped crying for a few seconds but was still sad. 

“Ice cream?” he sniffed and tried to dry his eyes. 

“Yeah, maggot got you more ice cream.” Ronan tells him softly. 

Adam smiled and grabbed for the ice cream but Ronan was quicker. He snatched the tub of ice cream and sat it down gently in Adam’s lap. Adam kissed him on the cheek and leaned into his shoulder as he ate his new tub of ice cream. He felt happy with his friends here, but he wanted someone else there as well. He wanted Ronan’s family there so he could spend time with them. 

“Ro?” 

“Yeah?” 

“We should tell your brothers about it.” he suggested. He could feel Ronan’s breath hitch. After a long moment Ronan finally spoke. 

“Okay, I’ll call them in a little bit.” he said. Adam smiled at his boyfriend, he truly loved him. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

Adam wasn’t sure when it had happened but he had fallen asleep. He woke up to the feeling of someone setting him on a bed. Adam opened his eyes groggily and saw icy blue eyes staring into his. Ronan let out a quiet string of curses.

“Sorry if I woke you up. I can go if you want me to.” he said. Adam shook his head and pulled Ronan down beside him onto the bed. 

“No, I want you to stay here…” Adam replied sleepily and tugged Ronan closer. 

“Okay.” Ronan agreed quietly. They laid there for a few minutes cuddling until they heard someone knocking on the front door downstairs. 

“My brothers are here. I called Declan earlier and he told me he’d be here as soon as possible.” Ronan muttered to Adam. Adam nodded and sat up. 

“I’m hungry babe, could we get pizza?” he asked his boyfriend. Ronan smiled softly and kissed Adam on his forehead. 

“Course we can.” he said softly and got up to go meet his brothers. Adam sat there for a minute getting lost in his thoughts. He was worried his parents would find out somehow and his father would find him and hit him for it. The words from his father still rang in his head. 

 

_ (Flashback) _

 

_ “If you get pregnant with a kid one day I fucking promise you it’ll never be born! So you had better be fucking careful, you hear boy?” Robert warned after they got out of the hospital from Adam’s doctor appointment. Adam nodded at his father’s words.  _

_ “Yes sir.” he replied fearfully. Adam was never going to have children, not if his father could help it. It wasn’t a promise that Adam was never going to have children, he just needed to be careful until he got his own place.  _

 

_ (end of flashback) _

 

The sound of someone knocking on the doorframe brought Adam out of his thoughts. 

“Adam, you okay?” Ronan asked him gently. 

“No…” he replied honestly, “I’m fucking scared Ro, What if my parents find out about it? My Dad promised me that if I ever had kids he would make sure they wouldn’t be born…” he heard Ronan’s breath hitch. His boyfriend walked over to the bed and pulled Adam into a tight embrace. Adam started crying. 

“It’s okay Adam, he isn’t going to find out okay? You pressed charges and you have that restraining order against him so he can’t fucking hurt us. He’ll never hurt you again Adam.” Ronan assured him. 

  
  



End file.
